


that's the fun of it

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Hunter thinks the locker room is a good makeout location, Daisy disagrees.





	that's the fun of it

**Author's Note:**

> Bobbi makes a cameo towards the end but not enough presence to be worthy of being tagged. 
> 
> Prompt fill for my MCU bingo card - Lance/Daisy + Locker Room

There are many places she imagined would be good for making out.

 

However, the communal locker room the team and other agents used to change before and after missions and work outs, is definitely not one of them.

 

Lance had other ideas.

 

Daisy hopes Mack, Coulson and May don’t come in because they’d be in for hell of a lecture.

 

“Shh…someone’s gonna hear us then come in and see us,” whispers Daisy against Hunter’s jaw as his hands tighten their hold on her waist.

 

“That’s the fun of it,” he replies before kissing her.

 

The cold metal of the locker behind her causes Daisy to shiver but she focuses on kissing him back because who wouldn’t. One of her hands holds onto the back of his neck while the other rests against his back.

 

She can lose herself in kissing Hunter and not worry about it.

 

One of his hands slip underneath her shirt and moves up to graze her breast for a few moments.

 

Suddenly, the door to the locker room slams open and Jemma steps through the door, not paying attention to her surroundings.

 

Daisy and Hunter separate quickly then put some distance between them as they try to make themselves look less ruffled and more pulled together, as they should while in the shared common space of the locker room.

 

“Oh! Hello Daisy and Hunter. What are you doing in here?” asks Jemma.

 

Daisy looks between Hunter and Jemma.

 

“I don’t know what he’s doing,” she points at Hunter, “But I was thinking of changing then getting a workout in since you know, we have the time,” answers Daisy.

 

Then the women look over at him.

 

“What?” he asks.

 

Jemma raises an eyebrow at her fellow Brit.

 

“Why are you lurking in the locker room, Hunter?” she asks firmly, causing Daisy to hide a smile behind her hand.

 

Lance notices but tries to be nonchalant.

 

“I had to grab something from my locker. Is that a crime now?” he replies.

 

Rolling her eyes, Jemma turns to her best friend.

 

“Keep an eye on him, will you,” comments Jemma.

 

Daisy nods her head.

 

“Of course, you’ve got nothing to worry about, Jem,” responds Daisy.

 

Jemma leaves them standing there after she grabs what she came into the locker room in the first place for.

 

Lance smirks.

 

“I hope you’ll be keeping more on me than just your eyes,” he comments.

 

Rolling her eyes, Daisy crosses the room then pushes him up against the locker.

 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” she questions.

 

“Ridiculously hot, you mean. It’s okay, love. Everyone thinks that. It must be the animal magnetism,” he replies.

 

Ignoring his words, Daisy leans up and kisses him hard – it’s really the best way to shut him up but its such a shame that she can’t do it around the others because they’re trying to keep their thing on the downlow for right now.

 

Lance responds, kissing her back just as strongly as his hands grip her hips firmly and using it to pull her closer.

 

After a few moments, they separate and stare at each other.

 

“Let’s get out of here. A bed is a lot more comfortable than a metal locker,” suggests Daisy as she strokes his chest lightly.

 

“Sounds good to me, love,” he replies with a smirk.

 

She takes his hand then lead out of the room.

 

Down the hallway, Jemma shakes her head as she watches them leave.

 

“They really don’t think they’re fooling anyone, do they?” she asks the woman standing next to her.

 

Bobbi laughs.

 

“Oh, let them be. I haven’t seen either of them this happy,” Bobbi replies.

 

Back with Hunter and Daisy, they stumble into her room and over to the bed.

 

“I think you got a better bed ‘cause you’re Coulson and May’s favorite,” Lance comments.

 

Daisy rolls her eyes before straddling his lap.

 

“Then move in with me,” she replies.

 

“I will,” he states.

 

Then he pulls her down to kiss her and there’s no more talking for a while.


End file.
